


Human manhood

by Eriksigal



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriksigal/pseuds/Eriksigal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting for Cloud, Kadaj has been reading the article in skin-magazine, and when Cloud arrived, the remnant decided to talk to him about the topic he read...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human manhood

"I think the orange colour is a good one" "What?" "I said that the typical shape of heart, that one that on the eponymous card suit, - originally it was the shape of a dickhead" "What?" "Are you a broken record or just deaf?I said I read in some magazine that the typical shape of heart is actually the shape of dickhead cause the real heart doesn`t look like that, and what do you think?" "Why do you tell me this?'" "And why fucking not? I read that article in magazine, it gave me the sharp impression, and so I want to talk about this with someone"

So how do you think - is it true that it is actually mean dickhead, personally I think it is possible since people tend to mistake sex for love. But I thought dickhead is round, but maybe dickhead of humans look different  
Hey, let`s compare alright - I will show you my dickhead and you will say if it looks like that one of human or not  
May I put it in your mouth so you can suck it?" "no!" "why? alright, I guess I can find the other way to have you" he said easily blocking Cloud`s strikes, beat sword out of Cloud`s grasp, tying him with his own belt, moving to Cloud`s ass and starting to grope this, then he get the hero`s bum naked, enjoying humiliation of enemy, grinning evilly at the sight and took a picture. Then he unfastened his own pants, revealing aroused column of flesh and stick it right inside enemy`s ass, Cloud let out suppressed moan of pain and bit his bottom lips when the silverhead pushed hard and thick dick deeper into his virgin ass, causing him to squeeze eyes shut and let out evil tears down the face, Cloud felt like being impaled with the stick and the fact how humiliated the situation was doesn`t helped, he didn`t know how to live with it, and enemy doesn`t help it, just moved, causing him even more pain in destroyed rectum, in the part of his body, which wasn`t ready to being used in such way, he was kind grateful, the enemy seemed to be annoyed by the noise and covered his mouth, muting his moans and screams "it is incredible, so satisfying to fuck the guy who older than me, and not just any older guy, but a hero, and love interest of the hottest girl on this planet" he said, moving the penis inside the entrance of human, clearly enjoying and videotaping the sight of the hero`s ass being abused like that, the evil teen even pull out almost completely to take a picture of the enemy`s ass oozing the teen`s cum from the reddened orifice, cloud moaned into his hand in defeat and humiliation, continuing dropping the tears at continuous abuse of his ass under the evil and mocking remarks. Enemy giggled each time he remembered how righteous, heroical and flawless and tough this abused man seemed to be. Kadaj decided to spoke up his musing to his victim: 'it wouldn`t be ended till you apologize" he said, continuing pushing his blood covered dick inside abusing ass "till you lick my boots and confessing me that you are not as tough as you pretended to be and that you are gay, do it, or I let my brothers use you and they wouldn`t be as gentle as I am, believe me"

Cloud felt his heart is shattered, he used to be a glorious and beloved, being look up too, he has lots of girls who have a crush on him, he couldn`t imagine something like this would happen to him. Yet, here he was - in some dirty wasteland on his four with his pants down, his ass exposed and being pounded by the alien hostile teen who mocking him and insulting him. Kadaj felt good, the fact he is anal-fucking the arrogant hero defender of humanity,model family guys beloved by lots of girls, the fact he is ruining his life like this, taken away everything he cherished, shaken everything he believed in was great. He felt like he doesn`t even want to find Jenova at the time, it was now distant and pale for him, now indulging himself in what was really pleasant for him was great. even if he would fail it wouldn`t be mattered, he would leave his mark, the scar in Cloud`s soul, the true nightmare, memories the bitterness of which would poison everything in hero`s life. While the arrogant hero felt the sharp pain of unwanted intrusion, then tearing pain when the teen moved further, Kadaj felt pleasure from the soft flesh engulfing his sensitive member and from the fact of disgracing the hero. The alcohol roared in his veins, he drove his hips even further, enjoying the sensation, grinning, continuing to move, lost himself in bliss, knowing that the hero will be broken even if Kadaj is destined to fail and die. It was a real bliss, all his pain he projected now, giving to his bound enemy, who was now bleeding and kneeling. It was a bliss, cause now tables were turned, all the pain from the time in labs, and from the being regarded as a demon in the outside world, the anxiety from being not normal, from being not fit, from being disparaged, from being lied about being inferior, all this was lost, he lost this pain in alcohol and when he was with people like him, who didn`t care him being remnant, but now it was sweeter, now he defiling the symbol of his pain. Now he felt like if he is going to die - he will die happily cause now he has done what he wanted for so long, he was sure the hero deserved it, the hero was for humans, and not for the one who was mistreated and prejudged by humans, the hero so cared about children - if these are human children, not the one who were locked in labs and labeled as monsters, to hell - thought the teen, burying his groin into destroyed ass. He can`t help but let his mind wondered about what if what he is doing is hurting hero so much not just because of obvious reasons but also because the hero himself wanted to do it with him. Disturbing images flooded Kadaj`s mind - him gagging around human`s cock, Cloud pressing to him saying his mother is not going to save him, him laying bruised and Cloud saying to get fuck out of here, Cloud dreaming about fucking him with Kadaj screaming his name, it is all angered the youth, and the memories of seeing how some mutant girls locked in labs aside from being experimented on, were being tortured, his vision went red, he came and carved obscene words on Cloud`s back, then started to beat him, each time saying it is not for nothing, but for arrogance, for cruelty, for refusing to see the suffering of the one who wasn`t lucky enough to being considered as humans, for believing killing or raping humans is bad, yet doing the same to someone who is different from humans somehow it is alright, for believing that after all this, the people who finally managed to break out of the hellish labs, went on killing spree solely because of having inhuman nature


End file.
